A motor vehicle has a first drive motor which is configured as an electrical machine, and a second drive motor which is configured as an internal combustion engine. The motor vehicle drive may be hybrid, i.e. use any arbitrary combination of the first and/or second drive motors. For this, a clutch device is provided between the drive motors and a transmission of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2009 059 944 A1 describes a clutch device for a motor vehicle with hybrid drive.
In order to avoid as far as possible propagating via the drive train torsional vibrations, which may be introduced into the drive train by the internal combustion engine, normally a spring damper is used. However, this has a limited range of use and may isolate fine vibrations poorly, in particular if the torque to be transmitted is high so that the spring of the spring damper is already heavily loaded, so that a return force is high.